Clueless Love
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: Cat just moved to Japan to attend Ouran High!  What happens when she finds a not-so-music room? One with the number 3?  Bad summary, sorry! R/R please!  Tamaki/Cat, slight Hikaru/Haruhi and a little Kaoru/OC
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my new school in the pretty yellow, flowy dress. It was the uniform for girls here at Ouran High School. Oh, I forgot to mention that it was in Japan! I thought that was really cool, but now I don't see or even talk to Tori, Andre, Beck, or Sikowitz. I talk to them sometimes but not very often. And it doesn't really help that my brother ate my phone's battery. I'm getting a new one soon! Oh anyway, I walked into the new rich kid school and immediately felt out of place. Nobody was singing or dancing! No there were just a bunch of snobs snobbing like snobs do. How unfantasticle! The classes were no better and they were soooo boring! We didn't even have an improve class! And all the teachers wore shoes and didn't drink from coconuts! Coconut... haha that's a funny word! Co-co-nut, coco-nut, co-conut! Hahahaha! Um, anyway. I was about to start walking home, when I saw this room with a sign! It said "Music Room 3". A music room! I love music! I squealed and turned the knob on the door and opened it slowly. There was a faint gust of wind and rose petals flew out. I smiled and giggled as I tired to catch one of the flying petals.

"Welcome." I spun around to see who had greeted me and found seven handsome boys. I just kind of stood there in the doorway staring at the gorgeous men. Then I saw the shortest blond holding a small, pink bunny stuffed animal.

"Eeeeeee! That is so cute!" I giggled as I skipped over to the boy with the bunny and knelt down to look him in the eyes. He had such pretty brown eyes. "What's his name?" I asked the blond boy.

"Usa-chan! And I'm Honey!" he answered with a smile. I smiled back and giggled a little.

"And what is your name, princess?" the other blond asked as he held out a hand to help me up. I took it and stood giggling more. I don't really like being called princess, but it's the thought that counts.

"My name's Cat." I answered promptly.

"How did you learn about our host club, kitty cat?" a teen with red hair asked. He was obviously a twin, considering the identical boy standing next to him. I giggled violently. I love being called kitty cat, but this boy seemed a bit young for me.

"I didn't know there was a host club here, I was just walking home and I saw this sign on this door that said that this was a music room. I love music, but I don't get to sing anymore since I moved here. Music wasn't an elective for me." I rambled. I saw the tall, handsome blond watching me with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that princess. I am Tamaki, the king of the host club." the blond said a little dramatically

"I'm Hikaru." one twin said.

"And I'm Kaoru." the other one annouced.

"My name is Kyoya. I'm pleased to meet you Miss Valentine." the boy with dark hair and glasses said with a bow.

"Haruhi, welcome Cat." a boy with huge brown eyes and brown hair said with an adorable smile. Something about his features made me think...

"Are you a girl?" I asked smiling at Haruhi.

"Yes, but I need to act like a boy. I owe the host club some money." she replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Cool, my brother had to do something like that, only he didn't have to act like a girl." I replied.

"You've already met Honey and that," Tamaki pointed to a very tall boy with dark hair, "is Mori." he finished. Mori looked utterly bored. I smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet all of you. But Kyoya, how did you know my last name?" I asked still smiling.

"I have my sources." he replied vaguely.

"Cat,since you are already here, who would you like to have tea with?" Tamaki asked as one of his arms wrapped around my waist and he lead me to a beautiful room.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is in Tamaki's POV! I switch it off everytime so next chappie will be Cat's POV! Got it? Yay! So onto the story!

"Hmmmm... I would like to hang out with Haruhi! We can talk like girls and stuff!" Cat replied smiling and grabbing my little girl's hand. As soon as my little Haruhi was gone with the small red haired girl. Cat... I like that name and it somehow fits her. I don't know why, but I couldn't imagine the tiny and utterly innocent girl being named anything else. The two left and Haruhi looked really happy talking with Cat. I turned back to the rest of the club and pulled them into a huddle.

"Boys, if Haruhi hangs out with Cat then she might decide to act like a girl again!" I exclaimed in an excited whisper. Kaoru and Hikaru rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Tamaki, Haruhi is fine, maybe you should just get over your little crush." Kyoya stated. I stared at him in confusion. A what? A crush? Never! I don't like Haruhi like that! Or at least not anymore.

"Please Kyoya, I no longer harvest that type of feeling for Haruhi. I just think that daddy's little girl should dress and act like a girl." I replied.

"Whatever you say boss." the two shady twins said sarcastically.

"I guess that you won't mind if I ask her out then." Hikaru added and I tensed instantly.

"Oh course I do! I don't want my daughter dating a shady twin!" I yelled breaking away from the huddle. Hikaru smirked but Kaoru didn't look very amused. It's not that he looked mad or sad, he looked rather bored.

"Just leave the boss alone, Hikaru. He doesn't like us so of course he opposes to Haruhi dating either of us." he stated as if it was a fact. I shook my head at this statement.

"That's not completely true Kaoru. I would have no trouble with you dating Haruhi, just Hikaru." I disagreed. With that I walked away and to my customers and the rest of the day, I thought about making the ladies smile... and Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is really just a filler! There will be a few of those for a while, but don't worry! It gets better!  
><em>**

"So, Haruhi, what are you interested in?" I asked trying to learn more about my new friend.

"Not much really, I like the host club and don't do much else." she replied looking a bit embarrassed. I smiled at her and took a sip of my tea.

"Then tell me about them. They all seem nice and are hot!" I giggled when this made her blush a little.

"Well, yeah. They all are really kind and attractive." she said blushing more.

"Tell me what they're like." I said trying to urge her on. I was really fascinated by Tamaki. He seemed to mean every word he ever said to the girls he was with. I wasn't spying on him it was just that he was so close to where we were sitting.

"Well, Honey is the boy lolita and he's really in his third year and a martial artist master. He's amazingly sweet and loves eating cakes." Haruhi said and I looked over at the little blond boy. He didn't look like he was older than seven or eight but I don't want to be rude.

"And then Mori, he's the strong, silent type and is also in his third year. He doesn't really say much but is protective. He's kind like Honey and the two are actually cousins!" she continued and I turned my gaze to the huge boy. He seemed so serious so I vow that I will make him smile.

"There's Hikaru and Kaoru. They're twins and the little devils. I'm in my first year with them and they really are little devils. Kaoru is just slightly kinder than Hikaru and understands people more. Hikaru is more of a bad boy. He doesn't really get people but is sweet and loving and protective when needed." Haruhi said. I smiled at her slightly dreamy tone when she got to the part about Hikaru. I wonder why.

"Kyoya is the cool type and keeps the club out of bankruptcy. He's really smart and knows everything about everyone. He's nice to his customers but not really anyone else." she laughed as she got to the end. I laughed with her and saw Tamaki's head turn towards us.

"And of course there's Tamaki. He's the prince type and likes to consider himself as our dad. Kyoya's our mom and the twins find this to be hilarious. Tamaki is a very sincere person and means every word he ever says. He's a little clueless but very kind. I really do love him like he was a father." she finished. I looked over at Tamaki and found him still watching us. I smiled and waved at him and he turned bright red but still waved back at me.

"So, Cat, the host club is going to the beach this weekend. Wanna come?" Haruhi invited. I turned back to her slowly being slightly over dramatic. I stared at her for a second before I tackled her with a hug.

" THANK YOU!" I cried hugging her tightly. "I haven't been to a beach in forever! I can't wait!"

"Cat!" she exclaimed laughing. I let go of her and laughed. I'm so excited! I wonder what I'll wear...


	4. Chapter 4

**_This one is so so so s o super short! Just a filler again, but never fear! Beach day is coming and knowing Cat, that cannot be good..._**

I ran up to Haruhi as soon as Cat had gone.

"Haruhi! What was so funny? Did you invite her to the beach?" I asked quickly.

"Yes and she said that she couldn't wait! As for the first question... none of your business!" she yell back. Cat... in a swim suit. My heart slightly sped at the thought. "What did you wanna know, Senpai?"

"U-Uh, no reason! Just curious!" I laughed in reply. But that plan slightly back fired because even I could hear how fake my laugh sounded. Haruhi rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"What ever you say Senpai." she said as she began walking away. I turned around to walk off when I heard Haruhi suddenly call to me. "And Cat's gonna come to the host club everyday now!" My heart skipped another beat! Who will she be requesting...?


	5. Chapter 5

**_This seems rather rushed, but hey, the buds of love are beginning to bloom! Haha, onto the story!_**

I walked home and had a very uneventful night. I got a new battery for my phone! But my brother ate some of my favorite stuffed piggy. I couldn't wait for school the next day! Not school exactly but more of host club afterward! Even though Tamaki is in my grade... along with Kyoya! So, it's not like I'm looking forward to seeing Tamaki! Oh that's sounds bad! I'm not not looking forward to seeing him! I just you know! Forget it! I like school! Not really... anyway. I went to bed and had the weirdest dream! I dreamed that the host club dressed up like piggies! It was amazing! But sadly it ended when my alarm clock decided to go off. I got up and went through school classes. They were boring as ever, well, except for Tamaki. We laughed about a lot of things and learned that we had a lot in common! He kept my day fun and exciting! At lunch, he kissed my hand after I bumped it on a table. And my heart started racing. I really don't understand why though. I mean, I don't usually get excited over stuff like that, but when he did it, I couldn't help but blush. After school, I went straight to the host club and knew who I was going to request.

"Hey hey hey Kyoya! Can you set a table up for me and Kaoru?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Of course Cat. Would you like Hikaru as well?"

"No thank you, just Kaoru today!" Kyoya looked at me with a slightly surprised expression. I guess that Kaoru and Hikaru are usually requested together. Kyoya told Kaoru and set up a nice little table for us. I sat down across from Kaoru and smiled.

"Good afternoon, kitty cat." he said returning my smile.

"Good afternoon Kaoru." I replied as Haruhi came and filled my tea.

"So, Cat, why did you request me?" he asked a little suspicious.

"I wanted to get to know each of the individual hosts!" I replied cheerfully. He looked a bit stunned for a second but soon started laughing.

"You really are something else, kitty cat." he laughed. I joined in with him and once again saw Tamaki turn to look at me. He does that whenever I laugh. My heart sped when I realized that Tamaki was looking at me. I talked to Kaoru and found out a lot about him. I learned that he and Hikaru had been very isolated from other kids and just recently became social.

"So you two are social butterflies!" I had exclaimed and Kaoru laughed at my comment. After we were done talking, I went home and had a very boring night. The same thing as the day before happened the next day during school. When I got to host club, I requested Honey. We really didn't talk about much, mostly about Usa-chan and cake. Once again, I left and the same events happened the next day. Host club came and I requested Hikaru and the next day Mori. And by then it was time for the big day: the beach trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay!_**

The rest of the week zoomed by. Cat and I became pretty close friends, but there was one thing that I noticed was somewhat odd: she never requested me. And another thing, we were never alone. Kyoya or Haruhi or one of the other hosts was always there with us. Anyway, it was the big day, beach day. I was excited to see what Cat was going to wear. I hope that she's wears a bikini... I mean it's not like I want to see her skin all exposed I just want to see how well she can dive! And it seems like it would be easier to dive in a bikini that's all. Not that I would mind seeing her skin! I mean- you know like- ugh never mind! Anyway, I was just about there when I saw Cat riding a bike in the same direction.

"Stop the car by that girl!" I yell to my servant. He slammed on the brakes next to Cat. I saw her look at the car in confusion. She looked so cute! I rolled down the window and leaned over to talk to her.

"Want a lift?" I asked smiling at her. Her bright, cheerful smile came to her face and she nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks!" she replied. I was getting ready to open the door for her, when she suddenly slid through the open window. She landed on top of my lap and I blushed a dark red. She did a little roll off my lap and ended up in the seat next to me and began laughing.

"What's so funny princess?" I asked as my blush began to fade.

"Nothing, I just love gymnastics! Well, more of dancing but I love flipping and tumbling." she explained.

"I see, so you must dive as well?" I asked smiling down at her. Her cheeks turned a very faint pink and she looked down. She took a few breaths before answering me.

"Yeah, I even won first place in the California State Diving Competition!" she exclaimed. I must have looked slightly shocked, because she laughed and gently flicked my nose. "No need to be so surprised Tamaki!"

"Well, I'm just impressed." I replied laughing with her. By the time we arrived at the beach, the rest of the club was there and so were the girls. Hikaru seemed rather pissed that they were here. I walked over to him casually and smirked.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I asked even though i=I knew exactly what his problem was.

"Since the girls are here, Haruhi can't wear her swim suit." he whined. I held back a laugh and nodded.

"I wonder who would have done such a thing." I said before sauntering off. Of course I planned this! I wasn't about to let those two shady twins see my little girl like that! I decided to go back to my towel and just keep my princesses happy. Everything was right with the world...

**_Ha ha! I bet you thought that this would be the beach chapter! ... no?... Oh well..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here we are! Beach day! Whoop! Anyway, continue! Oh and sorry to anyone that finds my chapters to be too short, I'm trying to write longer!_**

The beach was beautiful! I was playing volleyball with Hikaru and Kaoru and still had my little red sundress on over my red bikini. I was having so much fun and was playing pretty well but at one point, Hikaru spiked it out of bounds and the ball started rolling away. I laughed and was about to turn around to run after it when I saw Tamaki looking at me. Okay he might have been watching the game but he was still looking in my general direction. I decided to show off a little and did a little back walkover before running off. I was smiling and laughing still when I found the ball. Sadly, I only found it when I stepped on it and went flying forward into the sand.

"Cat!" I heard Tamaki yell followed by the sound of running feet. I was pushing myself up giggling at my clumsiness, when Tamaki reached where I had fallen. He picked me up by an elbow and made sure I was steady before letting go. "Cat, are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I', so clumsy!" I replied smiling to hide the blush growing over my cheeks. He chuckled and I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'not when you did that walkover'. But I could be wrong. I brushed the sand off of my dress and hugged Tamaki.

"Thanks for helping me up!" I exclaimed letting go. I looked up and saw that his face was a bright red. I laughed to try to hide the blush coming to my face. I hadn't really realized that I had hugged him. He smiled and gently touched my cheek. My face grew very hot and I giggled. How am I going to get out of this mess? Then it came to me and I felt a smirk form on my lips. I kissed his cheek before doing a quick back flip. I landed several feet from him and giggled. I then started to run towards him, building up momentum. When I was only five feet from him did a front flip and my hands landed on his shoulders. I skillfully pushed off to finish my complete flip. I stuck the landing even though I was in the sand. I turned around to find that everybody was staring at me. I blushed but smiled and waved. They all started clapping , well everybody except for Tamaki, who looked very dumbfounded.

"What Tamaki? Gonna call off our little diving contest now?" I called jokingly. That snapped him out of it and he regained his composure.

"Noway princess, you may be amazing on the ground but that doesn't mean you're the same in the air." he replied and I twitched a little. Why did he have to call me 'princess'?

"Fine then how about we do it now?" I said walking up to him again.

"Fine by me." he said smirking at me. I smiled slightly while narrowing my eyes.

"Then, let's go." I said walking over to one of the cliffs. I chose a medium height one and Tamaki followed promptly behind me. He caught up to me easily and fell into step next to me.

"Ready for this, Cat?" he asked.

"Are you ready for this Tamaki?" I countered with a smile. This made him laugh and I started to laugh with him. By then, we had finally made it to the cliff with the huge group of people who wanted to watch. We climbed it swiftly and I removed my sun dress, revealing my red bikini. It was a halter top with a boyshorts bottom. There were small gold snakes that wrapped around the strings of my top. I still felt kind of bad for the snakes, I mean, being dunked in hot, liquid gold couldn't have felt good. But anyway, I smiled when Tamaki's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, Tamaki, ladies first." I said motioning for him to go. He knew that I was just teasing because he soon started laughing.

"Well, they do say brains before beauty." he said stepping forward to the edge of the cliff. I watched in amazement as he dove off of the high cliff, spiraling and flipping the whole way down to the ocean below. We all clapped when he gracefully fell into the deep blue water and bobbed back to the surface. I smiled as I backed up a little for a running start. I ran to the edge and used it to propel myself into the air. I glided through the air for a few seconds before I began to plummet to the water. I did a few flips and spirals before flying into the ocean. I began to swim back up to the surface when I hit my head on something hard. My vision grew fuzzy and I was very dizzy and ,before I knew it, everything went black. And the scariest thing was that I was still under water.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hm... this is longer than I expected... anyway! Enjoy!_**

I watched and watched for her head to come up. But it never did. By then, everybody knew that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Cat!" I screamed before sucking in a deep breath and diving down under the water. I almost immediately saw her slim body floating. She was completely unconscious and there were some small bubbles coming out of her mouth as the air left her. I would have gasped if I could, but you know, I was under water and there wasn't any air to suck in. Anyway, I swam over to her limp body and grabbed her by the waist. I pulled her back to the surface and over to where I could stand. As I stood up, I gathered her in my arms bridal style. I walked onto the sand and, to my dismay, nobody crowded me. I laid her down in the sand and checked for any breathing. I couldn't find any signs of her breathing so I checked for a pulse, panicking. I pressed my fingers against her neck and found a weak pulse. I breathed in relief and got to work on getting her to breath again. I pumped her chest. One one-thousandths, two one-thousands, three one-thousandths. I leaned down to listen for breath. Nothing. I repeated this several more times, with the same result.

"Dammit." I muttered as tears formed in my eyes. I was just about to give up when I remembered mouth-to-mouth. I had forgotten! I quickly leaned down to her and pressed my lips to hers and blew into her lungs. When I pulled back, she made a gurgling sound and water flooded from her mouth. I tilted her head up to keep the water from going back down her throat. She coughed and I sat her up.

"Cat, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Tamaki..." she said in shock, "Di-Did you...?" I smiled at her and nodded. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, falling into my lap. It really did come as a shock to me and I didn't react right away, but I did, in time, wrap my arms around her waist gently.

"Oh, Tamaki, I was so scared. What if I never got the chance to see my brother again! Or my piggy! Or you?" she screamed burring her face into my chest. My cheeks burned when she said the last sentence. She was sad at the thought of not seeing me again? B-But why? Her breathing sped and then slowed.. I looked down to find that she had passed out again, but it was as though she was just sleeping. I smiled and picked her bridal style again. I had forgotten that the rest of the host club and the ladies were still here. They all stared as I carried the frail Cat back to the hotel we were staying at. Even though she was unconscious, I knew that she would be fine. I walked to her room and laid her down on the bed gently. I looked over her, she was still wearing the stunning red bikini and it was still soaking wet. I quickly flipped out my cell phone and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Hello?" she answered normally.

"Haruhi, it's Tamaki." I whispered into the phone.

"Tamaki! How is Cat? Is she okay?" she asked quickly.

"She'll be fine, I think that the near death experience just exhausted her. She's asleep now, but I'm afraid that she's still in her soaking wet bathing suit and if she stays in it, she will undoubtedly catch a dreadful cold." I said smiling a little.

"I see, so you want me to go over and change her into some dry clothes, correct?" she said.

"If you wouldn't mind." I replied, knowing that Haruhi would never leave a friend in need.

"Of course, I'll be there in five." she said before hanging up. I smiled and walked over to Cat's side. I sat down on the edge of her bed and gently stroked her soft cheek. She sighed happily in her sleep and turned onto her side. With that, I smiled and stood up, and left her room.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room. I sat up from the laying position I had been in on a soft, comfortable bed. I stretched my aching muscles as this afternoon's events flooded back into my mind. "I had nearly drowned... and when I woke the first time, I was in Tamaki's arms in my soaking bikini... soaking bikini... I WASN'T WEARING MY BIKINI! And the last person I remember seeing was Tamaki. Hm... that means that he must have been the one to put me in these comfy sweats and one of my old Hollywood Arts shirts. That was nice of him! He must have thought that I would have gotten a cold! Aw that's so sweet! Wait a minute... Tamaki equals boy and I equal girl... so... he must have seen me naked? Oh my god, TAMAKI SAW ME NAKED! Ah!" I though as I jumped up and started pacing the room taking deep, calming breaths. "Okay, Cat, get a hold of yourself!" I was giving myself a little pep talk when my stomach suddenly growled. I looked at the time and saw that it was only seven, and the host club didn't meet until eight for dinner! I smiled as I grabbed a towel and my small toiletries bag and headed off to take a shower. (me: sorry but i'm not gonna describe her shower lol awkward) After my shower, I combed through my red hair and checked the time again. I had just enough time to do my hair, but not enough to find something stylish to wear. I decided just to go with sweats and my HA shirt again. It was nearly eight so I headed down to the little restaurant the hotel had.

"Cat! How ya feeling?" one of the twins called to me. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Fine, I guess, I feel kinda under dressed." I replied looking at everybody's nice jeans and shirts.

"Even so, you're still beautiful." I heard Tamaki say under his breath.

"Nah, we're just over dressed." Hikaru said. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to know.

"Tamaki?" I called, but my nervousness made it sound like a question.

"Yes princess?" he said walking a little closer to me and smiling. My heart fluttered a little bit but I stood my ground. I did slightly growl under my breath, why on earth did he feel the need to call me princess like one o fhis customers?

"Were you the one who changed me out of my bikini?" I asked quietly as my face grew hot. I looked up and saw that his face was also a bright crimson color.

"U-Uh no, I called Haruhi and she changed you." he replied as we looked away from each other.

"Why Cat? Wanted Tamaki to see you na-"

"Kyoya Ootori!" I yelled as I lightly punched his arm, my entire face turning the same color as my hair. Tamaki must have been a mirror image of me because Kaoru and Hikaru burst out laughing.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone and let's just go eat." Haruhi, my savior, said to the boys as she started walking into the little eatery. I followed behind her until I felt someone pull me off to the side. The person gently pushed me against a wall, and I was not at all surprised when I saw Hikaru.

"Cat, I need to ask you for some advice." he said and I was surprised by this. I stared at him blankly before nodding a little.

"Okay, so I want to ask Haruhi out on a date, how do you think I should do it?" he asked deadly serious.

"Give her some fancy tuna and be direct." I answered with out hesitation. He nodded absentmindedly as he let go off my shoulders and stepped away from the wall.

"Thanks Cat!" he said smiling at me. I smiled back and started to walk away, when I suddenly tripped on something and I went flying forward, I screamed as the ground rushed towards me, but stopped when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. When I looked up, my eyes met with loving, deep purple eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

There I was, holding the beautiful and talented Cat Valentine. I couldn't believe what I was doing! I mean, yeah I saved her from falling, but why was I still holding her? I blushed and so did she as I gently stood her up. I let go of her waist and stepped back a little, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Wow, you must be my knight in shining armor." she said smiling up at me. I smiled back, actually happy that she had said this.

"Well, you are a princess." I replied still smiling, but her smile fell.

"Tamaki, I have to say thank you for saving me, twice, but could you please stop calling me princess?" she said, her usually perky voice rising a little. I kind of stared at he, shocked. Every girl like being called princess, right?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't favor being called princess." I said still fairly shocked. She smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running into the little restaurant.

"Tamaki! You coming?" she called as she sat down next to one of the shady twins. I felt my blood boil and I managed to calmly walk over to the table and pull up a chair to sit in between her and Hikaru. She giggled a little at my action and I felt a small blush come to my cheeks. We all ordered our meals and began to eat. I had gotten shrimp and noodles with a delicate cheese sauce and Cat ordered a hamburger. She was happily eating away and I really wanted to have a bit of it, just to try. She put it down and looked over to my dish.

"Hey Tamaki, can I have a bite of that?" she asked using her fork to point at some shrimp. I smiled and stabbed the little crustacean and held it out for her to eat. She smiled and blushed as she ate the little bit off of my fork.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed after swallowing. "Thanks Tamaki."

"Your welcome, prin- er, Cat." I said stuttering slightly.

"Do you want some of mine?" she asked and I blushed, but nodded still. Her smile widened as she handed over that hamburger to me. I took a small bite and was amazed by the odd taste, texture, and smell of the new food. I handed it back to Cat, and heard some quiet laughing.

"We're here too." the twins said together and I looked at them. I had completely forgotten that the others were here, and I believe that Cat did too.

**_AW! It would have been a date if I hadn't put the other characters there too! :{D I am evil!_**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a couple of weeks since the beach trip, and I still haven't requested Tamaki. I've been sitting with everybody except for him, and I know why. I like him... I really do. Everything about him: his hair, his eyes, his laugh, and his compassion. But I know that he likes Haruhi, which makes me happy for her! But sad for me... But anyway, it was shaping up to be just another ordinary day at school, until lunch.

"Hey, Cat, you should join the host club." Hikaru said. I nearly choked on my soda.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to laugh.

"I just meant that you would make a really good hostess." he explained and this kind of picked up my attention.

"We've been meaning to start adding some girls for a while, 'cause we feel kind of bad for the other rich boys with too much time on their hands." Kaoru continued. I thought for a second. "It would be really fun, I mean, the guys always have fun. And maybe Tamaki will get jealous... WAIT! Why did I just think that! What's that supposed to mean?" I felt a blush grow on my cheeks as I thought about Tamaki.

"Sure, I mean, it's not like there's a guy that I want to make jealous or anything." I said laughing nervously. The twins exchanged some sort of twiny twin twin glance before looking back at me.

"Wanna get to Tamaki, eh?" the said in unison. I jumped in my seat and my cheeks burned.

"Wh-what? What's that supposed to mean? That I like him, 'cause I don't! Not like a boyfriend or anything! Not that he wouldn't make an amazing boyfriend, I just don't- I mean- I- uh! Ugh, forget it."

"Cat. You. Like. Tamaki." they said slowly. I looked down at my feet and wanted to nod, but I didn't.

"Who likes Tama-chan?" Honey asked as he and Mori took a seat next to me. I jumped again and bolted up to a straight sit.

"Nobody likes Tamaki! Wait- I mean, lots of girls like Tamaki, like me. I mean- I like him like a really good boy friend! Ah- guy friend I mean! Not boyfriend but a boy that's a friend!" I rambled as Mori and Honey exchanged a cousiny cousin look.

"So, you like Tamaki." they said together and I once again turned beet red.

"Cat finally likes Tamaki?" Kyoya joined in. I stared at his sitting figure in shock.

"What? I n-never siad that I like him! Not that I don't I just-"

"We get it! You like Tamaki but won't admit it." Kaoru and Hikaru interupted me. I began shaking my head quickly when Haruhi and Mello (Kaoru's new girlfriend (she's so cute! she's tiny and has really soft eyes! they make a great couple)) joined in the "fun".

"So Cat finally realizes that she likes Tamaki?" Haruhi asked and Mello giggled as the sat next to Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed in defeat and looked down at my shoes again.

"Fine... I like Tamaki."

**_Yes! She finally admitted it!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Whoo! 12 in a row! This is the last of my previously written chapters so, I'll update when I can! But with school coming to an end and me being in 8th grade, I have a bunch of homework!_**

I sat down at the lunch table and looked around. No Cat... She must have gone to the library to study like she does a lot.

"Hey, Boss, we asked Cat to join the Host Club. And she said yes." Hikaru said non-chalantly.

"What? Cat cannot pretend to be a boy! Everybody already knows that she's a girl!" I exclaimed. "And she has- well she isn't, uh, flat chested." I said, quietly and blushing this time. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look before the burst out in a fit of laughter.

"We didn't mean like that, we meant that she would be a hostess!" they laughed together. I blushed more and looked down. If Cat becomes a "hostess", she'll hang around rich, handsome young men all day.

"She can't be a hostess!" I yelled suddenly and unthinkingly. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked at each other and then at me.

"What? Will you get jealous seeing Cat flirt with other guys?" Hikaru hissed.

"Yes, Tamaki, will you? Do you like Cat?" Kaoru joined in. I blushed a dark dark red and leaned away from the evil, shady twins.

"Wha-what? I-I don't like Cat! I mean, yeah I like her as a friend and I'm positive that she would make an amazing girlfriend, but I don't l-like her like that." I stammered, not wanting those two to know my little secret.

"How are you positive?" they asked together.

"I just am! Any boy would be lucky to have Cat, to hold her thin, short frame in their arms, to gently whisper sweet nothings in her ear while she giggled, to have trouble with any customer because of her-" I broke off from my dreamy thinking, realizing what I had just said. I looked down and blushed even darker (if that was possible) red.

"Gosh, would you two be nice! Poor Tamaki here is to clueless to recognize his feelings for Cat." Mello said. I really love that girl (not like I love Cat, more like a sister). It was nice of her to stand up for me... wait...

"I know the feelings that I have for Cat! I'm the one who loves her!" I argued. Wait...

"Ha! I knew it!" Mello cheered. She tricked me! How could she?

"Wow Mello, I'm impressed." Kaoru said tilting her head up and gently kissing her lips. I wish Cat and I could kiss like that...

"Hey Tamaki, can I ask for a favor?" Speak of the kitty and the Cat shall appear.

"Sure Cat, what's up?" I asked walking over to the blushing red head.

"I, um, kinda need you to..." she started but faded out.

"You need me too...?"

"Fake date me." she said quietly and I froze.

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

"Some, um, chicks were saying that I couldn't get a boyfriend and I really wanna prove them wrong." she said. I thought about what to answer. If I said yes, then I could kiss Cat like that, but it wouldn't be real. If I said no, then I would not only hurt her feelings but also our friendship. I think you can guess which one I picked.

**_Whoa! A twist! Now, I need you to comment telling me what you think is going to happen!_**


End file.
